


only close my eyes to blink (my mouth does the work)

by neverazombie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, oh my god this whole thing is dirty talk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverazombie/pseuds/neverazombie
Summary: “I will leave. I will get off your cock right now and simply bring myself off, gods know I’d do a better job than you are currently.”“Perhaps if you could let go of your incredibly obvious need for control and let me, I don’t know, actively participate in this entire event of fucking you, maybe we could actually enjoy it? Gods forbid.”Just a straight up filthy, nasty threesome in which we ignore canon and enjoy the sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 680





	only close my eyes to blink (my mouth does the work)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, I got nothin', y'all. Let's just all admit that we're here to be horny and enjoy it.

“No, Jaskier stop- no that’s not the right- “

“All right, all right, just give me a moment-”

“If you would just-”

“Yes, gods, have a single second of patience why don’t you?”

Yennefer, tired of waiting for Jaskier to move himself, slapped him none too gently on the side. From her position astride him, she glared down in annoyance.

“For the love of all the gods, can you not just-”

“I will leave. I will get off your cock right now and simply bring myself off, gods know I’d do a better job than you are currently.”

“Perhaps if you could let go of your incredibly obvious need for control and let me, I don’t know, actively participate in this entire event of fucking you, maybe we could actually enjoy it? Gods forbid.”

Pushing her hair back from her face, she crossed his arms, stilling, Jaskier’s cock inside her. He was panting from the effort of trying to stay put, as she had asked, but also please her, as she had demanded.

“Look, just, let us use the pretence for the next five minutes that you don’t hate my guts entirely, and if you would just lean forward-”

Yennefer rolled her eyes as if terribly inconvenienced, but with a small smile on her face, braced her hands on either side of Jaskier’s head and leaned forward. Jaskier gave a small thrust and when Yennefer grinded back down onto him, raised an eyebrow in expectation.

“Congratulations, bard, you’ve managed to cement your reputation as having had sex with one woman before in your entire life.”

Jaskier attempted a second, slightly more forceful thrust, to see if she would let him get away with it. She pushed back against him, cunt clenching down on him tightly.

“Ahhhh, ahh hahaha yes, well as long as you approve, no other woman’s opinion will ever matter again, is that it?”

He dared to move his hands from where Yennefer had directed them initially, clutching the sheets beneath him, to slide over her hips. She allowed it and leaned a little further forward, momentarily distracting Jaskier with her beautiful, beautiful breasts.

“How about you find something for me to approve of, before you go bestowing on yourself such a grand title?”

Jaskier smirked back at her and set a slow, teasing pace. 

“Don’t forget, Yen, that I am simply the humble opening act. The warm-up cock, as it were.”

She began to match his pace, hips gracefully rolling to meet his. Gods, he loved fucking women.

“Well don’t sell yourself too short, Jaskier, if you can get me off at least once we’ll consider you a successful first round.”

“Mmmm, well then…”

He traced one hand across her thigh, letting her take charge of the pace and slid his hand between her legs, running his fingers across her damp inner thighs. 

“I think I’m being plenty fair to say that we’re an act, as we’ve got quite a captive audience.”

She started to pick up the pace of their sex as his hand traced gently around her clit, and Jaskier could see the faint sheen of sweat around her temples and she grew more aroused. 

“I think, Yennefer, that we both enjoy being the center of attention. Maybe too much for our own good in some cases, but in this… Do you know what’s going to happen next?” 

He finally brushed a finger directly across her clit, once, twice, than teased it in small circles. He felt her clench down harder on his next thrust and his hips stuttered.

“F-fuck. I’m going to bring you off, I’m going to- gonna come inside you. And as soon as I pull out, he’ll be on you. He’ll put you on your back so he can get between your legs and put his mouth where my cock just was, following the taste of me inside you. Of us together.”

He watched Yennefer’s mouth drop open slightly in surprise as she exhaled harshly. Ignoring (but not really at all) the grunt they heard next to him, they shared an alarming smile between the two of them. Jaskier started thrusting faster, knowing his own orgasm was near as he dirty-talked himself to climax. He pressed down harder on her clit, adding a curl of his hips to the end of each thrust to reach that spot inside her.

“Once he’s satisfied, and it won’t be fast because you know how he loves to eat you out, he’ll run his cock through our fluids and gently, softly, push inside of you, careful of how sensitive you are from your first climax. You’ll be glad I went first, so the stretch isn’t quite so overwhelming. He’ll slide into your cunt, and it’ll feel like coming home.”  
“Go on…”

“He’ll fuck into you, still slower and softer than you’d like. It’ll take your particular brand of verbal encouragement to get him to speed up, to add any force at all to the thrusts. But after a time, he’ll start to feel it, feel overwhelmed, feel the hot slick slide inside of you and his control will slip. It’ll start with one thrust...then another… until he’s fucking you like you need, like you deserve.”

Jaskier was nearly out of breath trying to continue his filthy narration and fuck the climax out of Yennefer at the same time. She was riding the hand pleasuring her clit as hard as his cock.

“He won’t stop until you’ve come twice, and you’ll be cursing him for it while loving every moment of it. And then…”

“Mmm, and then what?”

“He’ll let you have a moment, to come down while still on his cock, which you’ll feel is still hard. And then he’ll fuck me. And I’ll be ready for it, on my knees, open and slick for him, desperate after watching the pounding he’ll give you.”

“Shit, you fucking- “

Jaskier had talked them both right into an abrupt orgasm, his single hand gripping her waist firmly as they ground into each other, him moaning uncontrollably as he came inside her, her sighing softly as the feeling milked her through her own. 

“Hmm. I’m right here you know.”

Jaskier and Yennefer both turned to look at Geralt, laying on the bed mere inches from them. He was lying on his side, watching them, one hand propping up his head and the other teasing his own massive, wet cock.

They huffed out a laugh at him as they both panted, coming down off the high of their first orgasm.

“Well, Geralt, was I wrong? Is that not what you plan to do?”

“Hmm. ...close enough.”

Yennefer rose up off of him, his soft dick flopping onto his thigh as he continued to catch his breath, and rolled onto her back, spreading her legs and looking supremely confident.

“You can get to work, then.”

Geralt’s eyes dilated drastically, the gold of his iris nearly eclipsed. He clambered up and over Jaskier, dropping a quick kiss onto his lips as he went, and settled between Yennefer’s legs, unashamed of his eagerness. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as well, before trailing his mouth down to her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Yennefer made a minor effort to show her false disdain at the witcher taking his time, but Jaskier knew better, knew that she liked the side of Geralt they both saw during sex.

Jaskier watched as Geralt lavished equal attention onto her tits, wishing he himself had paid a bit more attention during his turn. He watched the man trail more kissed down past her navel, keeping them all in slight suspense as he edged closer to her cunt. When he reached his destination, he wasted no further time, running his tongue flat across her hole, collecting her own fluids as well as Jaskier’s come, which had begun leaking down her thighs.

“Sweet merciful gods of the land…”

That was a sight that would never get old. Jaskier felt the burn of arousal down his spine as he watched, almost groaning in frustration at how sensitive he still was. His cock was trying to get hard far too quickly. 

Yennefer made some beautiful, small sounds and slid her hands carefully into Geralt’s hair, knowing that he hated having it pulled on too hard. She pushed back the hair that had fallen across his brow, moving it so that she could watch that clever mouth, that clever tongue, pleasure her. Jaskier appreciated the view himself.

Geralt was taking his time, licking, sucking, pushing his tongue into her soft clutch, chasing their taste.

“Don’t tease, Geralt.”

Well, nothing could truly stop Yen from being imperious.

Geralt’s hands cupped the back of her legs and pushed them apart further, pressing up as closely to her as he could get, pushing in harder.

“Mmm, yes, exactly, there’s a good boy.”

Geralt hmmed in response, seemingly incredibly content where he was. His eyes flicked up to Jaskier’s, and he pulled back, licking his lips.

“Glad you’re enjoying the show, but don’t you have something you could be doing?”

“Hmmmm? Oh yes, yes, where did we put the oil again?”

Geralt nodded his head towards the foot of the bed and Jaskier crawled past him to retrieve it. As he passed them he ran a soft finger down Yennefer’s side, placed a kiss on the cap of Geralt’s muscled shoulder.

“Don’t get distracted, you’ve still got some work to do here.”

Jaskier heard Geralt huff behind him as he searched through the mess on the floor to the side of the bed for the vial of oil he had taken to carrying with him...at all times, really, nowadays.

When he turned back, he saw Geralt had hooked Yennefer’s legs over his shoulders, and was eating her out with more intent now, grinding two fingers against her clit as he licked back into her. Jaskier watched her eyes flutter shut, the hitch in her chest as she enjoyed the sensation. 

He was truly blessed to be in bed with two supernaturally gorgeous people. 

And, you know, they were blessed to have him in their bed as well, as gifted as he was in the carnal arts. 

...he just really loved the idea getting fucked by both of them, truth be told.

Yennefer gave a few unconscious and naturally stunning rolls of her hips, and seemed to grow impatient with Geralt.

“I’m more than ready for your cock now, Geralt. Get up here and fuck me like you mean it.”

She removed her own legs from his shoulders as he backed away, and sat up shuffling forward on her knees to arrange Geralt how she wanted him. She pushed him back onto his ass and insinuated herself across his lap, hands circling his cock and stroking playfully. 

“I’ve missed this cock, Geralt, and the stamina that goes along with it. Are you ready to fuck us both with this? Leave us both satisfied? Neither I nor the bard are easily left so.”

Geralt’s lips quirked up in amusement.

“I think I can handle it.”

Yennefer, noticing that Jaskier was simply sitting, clasping the bottle to his chest as he watched avidly, laughed softly. 

“You had better apply that oil to somewhere it’ll be of more use. You know how he gets.”

“Ha! Right, right, of course, I just… was wondering at the astounding luck I’ve had to end up here.”

Geralt turned to look at him, matching Yennefer’s gaze.

“Don’t forget that, Jaskier, the next time you complain about not having the spot you want on the bedroll.”

Jaskier huffed in fake indignation, but smiled widely back.

“Yes, yes, we could banter all night boys. At least let me have my orgasms first.”

“Work, work, work, is all it is with you, Yennefer, don’t be such a slave driver.”

Ignoring Jaskier’s response, she held Geralt’s cock steady and mounted him in one smooth motion.

“Fuck.”

“Oh yes, this is what I’ve been waiting for.”

“Alright, I’m still right here, still only fucked you moments ago.”

Yennefer ground her hips around Geralt, whom was indeed being very patient as he sat, waiting for her cue to move. She beckoned Jaskier closer. He scooted towards them on the bed, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek softly.

“You did an admirable job, First Round.” 

Jaskier flushed lightly and then laughed to hide his honest pleasure at her words. 

As she began working herself back up off Geralt’s cock, he rolled onto his back next to them, opening up the vial of oil and spilling some out onto his fingertips. He watched as she slowly sank herself back down, eyes closing and head falling back, dark hair cascading down her tall, perfect spine. Geralt watched her with rapt attention, still holding his control and remaining unmoving. 

Jaskier reached his fingers down to trace the rim of his own asshole, simply rubbing the slick fluid around it and lightly ghosting his touch across it. He teased himself, pressing lightly, lightly as possible against his opening, feeling it flutter in anticipation. He looked on as Yennefer began to move with more purpose, lean muscles in her legs rippling as she worked herself on Geralt’s cock.

“Geralt, it’s time for you to contribute here. Use some of that strength and make me feel this cock.”

Geralt leaned in to press a kiss to the front of Yennefer’s throat, and on her next downstroke, snapped his hips up.

“Ohhhh, again, do it again.”

Jaskier pressed the tip of his index finger into himself, trying to time the insertion of his own fingers to the rhythm Yennefer was setting. With each stroke, he pushed a little deeper into himself. His cock was slowly filling back out, unable to remain soft at the sight before him. 

Geralt kept his thrusts strong, but his pace slow, forcing Yennefer to spend time sealed to his lap, cock deep inside her as she arched and rolled against him. 

“Hmmm, you feel perfect, Yen. You took Jaskier’s cock so well, and you’re so eager for more. You’re so hungry for it, aren’t you, sometimes? Can’t get enough from either of us?”

The reaction from both of them at Geralt’s voice was instantaneous. Yennefer’s hips snapped a few times faster, frantic for more stimulation at his words. Jaskier moaned loudly, not wasting any more time teasing himself and sliding in a second finger next to the first. 

“Geralt, fuck, don’t stop talking.”

“What do you want, Jaskier? Do you want me to tell you how wide I can feel her stretching around me? How her cunt grips at me, trying to keep me inside with every ounce of strength she has? You felt it yourself, hot and tight around your cock, fucking perfect with every stroke. I could bury myself in her for days, keep myself hard just to please her and come until I had nothing more to give.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Geralt…”

Jaskier was thrusting both fingers into himself with more enthusiasm than he probably should this early on in his preparation but fuck him if Geralt’s low growl didn’t send fire through his veins every time.

He saw as Yennefer’s head dropped forward and she laced her arms around Geralt’s shoulders, leaning in and closing the space between them. She cupped the sides of Geralt’s face and kissed him, open-mouthed and sloppy, the two of them panting as their tongues met. She bit down on his lower lip, and Geralt’s hips thrust just that little bit harder. 

“And I will keep that cock in me now until you’ve brought me off twice, so enough with the gentle, romantic thrusts and give me what I need.”

Geralt laughed softly. Jaskier felt an incredibly needy sound escape his lips at that, predictably overcome at the sight of the witcher’s happiness in any form. He eased his fingers out of his hole and drizzled more oil into them, trying to pay at least some attention to his own preparation. 

As Geralt cupped his hands underneath Yennefer’s soft, full ass, he began to thrust with more effort, almost bringing her shins off the bed from where they rested aside him.

“Fuck, faster, Geralt, and put your hand on me.”

Jaskier hastily recapped the vial and pushed his two fingers back in, the intensity in the room growing heavy as Geralt changed from his sweet, lovemaking pace to a more animalistic series of thrusts. He spread his fingers as wide as he could get them and dragged them around, rotating his hand, intentionally missing his prostate. He wanted to last as long as he could with Geralt in him. He dragged them to the rim, putting pressure on it from the inside to loosen it further.

Geralt’s hand disappeared between Yennefer’s legs as he continued to drive into her. She was pressing short but affectionate kisses around his brow as she rode him out, matching his pace and strength equally. After a few more moments, he heard Yennefer’s breath in her throat as she came the first time from Geralt’s devoted attentions to her clit. 

“That’s it Yen, take me deeper, I’m going to fuck a second orgasm out of you and I want you to scream it.”

Geralt’s hips were somehow still able to speed up as he sank into Yennefer over and over, the thickness and length of his cock surely driven against her spot inside. Jaskier moaned again loudly, and pressed a third finger recklessly inside himself, spreading as much oil as he could while completely lacking the self-control anymore to slow down so he wouldn’t bring himself off too soon.

“Geralt, just, fucking-”

Yennefer abruptly pushed herself back at a slight angle and clearly, Geralt nailed her spot on the next thrust as her whole body stilled, letting out what could fairly be called a soft scream of pleasure.

Geralt somehow had the wherewithal to stop his thrusts, letting Yennefer come down off her second orgasm, hips twitching as she rode his cock a little longer. He stroked up and down her back, soothing, as he planted kisses along her collarbone. 

After a few more moments, she slowly lifted herself off Geralt, his still hard cock simply remaining at attention, glistening with her slick. She gracefully slid down onto the mattress, fingers reaching down to gently circle her puffy, used cunt.

“Mmm, that cock remains legendary, Geralt. It reminds me why I bother to keep you two around.”

“Thanks, Yen.”

Geralt, though breathing much harder than after any monster battle Jaskier had ever witnessed, otherwise remained seated. He turned his gaze towards Jaskier. 

“Are you ready? Seems to me you’re not where you said you’d be.”

Jaskier removed his fingers from his ass and eagerly rolled over, knees digging into the mattress and resting his weight on his forearms. 

“I will positively expire without your cock in the next minute, Geralt.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.”

Jaskier could feel Yen’s eyes on them as Geralt moved towards him on the bed, negotiating the space on his knees. Fuck, he was turned on. If he wasn’t careful, he’d barely last Geralt getting his cock into his ass. 

He felt Geralt move between his spread legs, and instead of going directly for his slick hole, draped himself over Jaskier, leaning over him until his mouth was resting against one ear. 

“This is your chance to truly perform. I expect you to let her know just how much you love taking my cock. I want to hear you tell her how split open you feel, how you are shameless in your pursuit of your own pleasure. How easily you’ll beg, plead, and cry for me to fuck you harder, until your silver tongue becomes tied and useless as you succumb to the feeling of me inside you, leaving you gaping, open, but filled and satisifed.”

Jaskier choked on his own breath.

“Fuck, Geralt, I’m not going to last. I’m not...oh fuck, just get in me quickly.”

He felt Geralt move back and trace a finger around his hole, as eager as the rest of him to have something inside it. He risked a glance at Yennefer and felt a whimper catch in his throat as he saw the obvious interest and arousal in her eyes, shamelessly observing and running her own hands around her breasts now, flicking and teasing at her own nipples.

He looked away and pressed his forehead into the mattress, letting out a long groan of protest. They were going to fucking kill him right in this very bed.

Geralt was dipping two fingers in and out of his hole, testing the tightness and slick of him. Seemingly unsatisfied, Jaskier heard the pop of the cork as the vial of oil was opened. He felt some spilled down directly across his asshole and clenched in reflex. Geralt pushed it into him, pushing his fingers in all the way down to the bottom knuckle and gently stroking his inner walls.

“That’s-that’s enough, Geralt, you’d better get on with it or I’ll leave you behind.”

“Hmm...but I haven’t even gotten to taste you yet, can you hold out?”

“Oh- oh my-- no, there’s no time for that, not tonight, fuck I might just come from you talking about it.”

Geralt slowly wrapped his hands around Jaskier’s waist, flexing his fingers as he beared down. Jaskier felt the tip of his cock kiss his hole and whimpered.

“He didn’t use the oil on his cock, you know. He didn’t need to. He was plenty wet with me. And some of that is your own come, Jaskier, that you left inside of me and he fucked out.”

Jaskier felt his whole body shiver, and couldn’t recall the last time he had been so overstimulated without actually coming. 

Geralt pushed forward, head popping past the ring of muscle, and smoothly sliding in a few inches. Already, Jaskier felt full. A few more inches slid in, the pressure growing. His jaw worked, mouth silently open as he could find no words, no breath to properly describe the feeling of being this open, this split apart. Geralt slid in the final few inches, and rested there, giving Jaskier a moment. The man had the forebearance of a god, to not simply fuck the life out of Jaskier after holding off on orgasm with Yen. 

“Well? I’m waiting to hear words from those famous lips, Jaskier.”

“Hnnn...oh my gods, you’re so fucking… just fucking enormous, gods there is not a sliver of space inside me. You’re stretching me so full, fuck! Fuck! I can barely breathe around you, and curse all the gods, I can’t get enough of it. Thick, and heavy, and fucking… incredible, Geralt, shit you’re fucking incredible.”

Yennefer made a soft, aroused sound as she reached a hand in between her legs. 

“He’s so big, you almost can’t squeeze around him. Like you’ve been stretched so wide, such a new sensation, your body doesn’t know how to react. And I’d imagine, Jaskier, that you’re even tighter than he expects, because you certainly didn’t spend enough time or attention preparing yourself, too captivated watching him fuck me.”

Geralt pulled back slowly and thrust back in deeply, and Jaskier thrashed wildly in his grip. 

“I’m not - I can’t -”

“You’ll take this cock, Jaskier, until you’ve come and I’ve come, leaving you filthy, full and dripping. Just how you like it.”

“Mercy, mercy, please, just fuck me, Geralt. I need to feel that magnificent cock all the way in my throat.”

Geralt thrust in harder the second time, clearly some of his own patience wearing down.

“Make him scream, Geralt. Make him scream so hard he’s hoarse in the morning, like he’s been sucking your cock for hours instead of taking it up his tight ass.”

Geralt obeyed Yennefer’s commands easily, fucking into Jaskier with most of his considerable strength. Jaskier had never felt so fucked open by both cock and words at the same time.

“Please please please please please…”

He pushed his own hips back as hard as he could, his own cock bouncing off his stomach as he worked himself back onto Geralt’s thick, powerful cock. He wasn’t going to last, but he could tell from Geralt’s pace that he wasn’t either. Too much fucking stimulation, from all fronts.

He could hear the familiar sound of Yennefer fucking her own fingers into her cunt, matching Geralt’s strong, wild pace as she worked herself towards a fourth orgasm. Gods, women were fucking blessed.

“Is this not enough for you, Jaskier? If you want to come, I’d better hear something out of you.”

Geralt pushed a hand firmly into the center of his back, forcing him down into a more extreme angle, ass fully presenting to the fucking it was receiving. On the next thrust, he felt Geralt’s cock drive heavily across his prostate. He screamed easily.

“OH fuck oh fuck OH FUCK just a little bit more fuck I don’t even need you to touch me, I’m going to come from that perfect cock inside me fuck-”

He heard Geralt growl savagely behind him, hand sliding up his back to his hair and pulling his head back. 

“Then come, Jaskier, and let us hear it.”

Geralt’s next thrusts were positively brutal, and that was all it took. Jaskier came, cock shooting ropes of come across the bed and he screamed his release. He collapsed, boneless, down into the mattress and Geralt continued to pound into him chasing his own release. 

Yennefer was thrusting her own fingers into herself, hips bouncing as she watched intently as Geralt thrust a final few times and emptied himself messily into the bard, come spilling out as he pushed through a final few strokes. She came seconds after, a short melodic moan leaving her lips. Geralt let his weight slump down on top of Jaskier, waiting for his cock to soften a little before he withdrew.

For a few moments, there was only the sound of heavy breathing as they all recovered. Geralt pressed up onto one hand, moving to slide out of the bard, but Jaskier reached back and grabbed blindly for him.

“N-not yet, not yet, just...stay in me for a little while longer.”

Geralt hmmed softly and obeyed, turning them onto their sides and threading his legs through Jaskier’s. Yennefer spooned up easily behind Geralt, tossing an arm over his waist and burying her face in his neck, breathing deeply.

Jaskier truly wanted to say something clever and biting but… he was too fucked out to have any words to offer. Truly, the best sex he had ever had. 

He felt Geralt press and soft kiss into his hair, and then lean away, presumably to kiss Yennefer as well. To his surprise, he felt Yennefer lean up and over Geralt to plant a kiss on his lips, playful and light.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t be averse to that happening again.”

“Nor I. ...Jaskier?”

“Huh? What? Oh, yes, count me in. And I have some ideas, perhaps, for next time… if you’re both amenable.”

He heard Yennefer snort, unladylike.

“Yes, I’ll fuck you next time Jaskier.”

“Well, I… am I that transparent?”

He heard them respond “Yes” in unison, Geralt pulling him further back into his hold, pressing his smile into his upper back. 

Well then… that was… that was more than alright.

**Author's Note:**

> @nerdmidas on tumblr


End file.
